The present invention relates to communications network, and more particularly to concatenation of channels in a communications network.
Demand for high performance communication networks capable of transporting multiple types of data, such as text, audio and video data, is on the rise. To carry greater amount of data over existing communication channels, such as fiber-optic communication channels, network carriers are increasingly using high bandwidth technologies, such as wave division multiplexing (WDM) and optical carrier (OC) level 48. Such communication networks rely upon high-performance packet switches, such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switches, frame relay switches and internet protocol (IP) routers which route the incoming packets to their desired destinations.
A commonly known standard referred to as synchronous optical network (SONET) defines a synchronous frame structure for transmitting signals using time division multiplexing. The basic building block of a SONET frame, commonly referred to as synchronous transport signal-1 (STS-1) includes 810 bytes that are transmitted every 125 μsec. Therefore a SONET channel carrying STS-1 frames (i.e., an STS-1 pipe) has a bit rate of 51.84 Mb/s, which has a corresponding optical signal referred to as OC-1.
Many STS-1 pipes may be contiguously concatenated to achieve higher bandwidths. For example, three STS-1 pipes may be contiguously concatenated to transmit three STS-1 frames, thus to achieve a bit rate of 155.52 Mb/s. In the following, the designation −Nc (N is an integer) appended to STS indicates the number of STS-1 pipes that are contiguously concatenated. For example, STS-3c indicates contiguous concatenation of three STS-1 pipes. In a similar manner, STS-12c indicates contiguous concatenation of twelve STS-1 pipes.
STS-1 or STS-Nc frames transported over contiguously concatenated pipes travel as a single unit with the granularity of the larger concatenated pipes. For example, in a STS-12c traffic—which signifies concatenation of 12 STS-1 pipes—adding or dropping of data by add/drop multiplexers are carried out at 12c granularity. The higher granularity simplifies such tasks as error control, performance control and error monitoring of the contiguously concatenated data. Many smaller pipes may be concatenated to form a larger pipe. For example, to form a STS-12c pipe, either twelve STS-1 or four STS-3c may be concatenated. In contiguous concatenation, data carried in time-slots associated with the smaller pipes travel through the same paths and thus have substantially similar propagation delays. For example, all STS-1 frames of a contiguously concatenated STS-12c travel through the same path.
The number of pipes that may be contiguously concatenated is typically limited to integer multiples of four STS-3c pipes, e.g. STS-12c, STS-48c, STS-192c, etc. Consequently, if a user desires to transmit data at, e.g., five times the bandwidth of an STS-1 pipe (i.e., at STS-5c), the user is required to use a STS-12c pipe or higher. This results in inefficient and wasteful use of bandwidth and thus increases cost. Furthermore, many of networking devices currently deployed, such as add/drop multiplexers, only operate at the STS-1 or STS-3c levels. Therefore, even if, for example, STS-12c is allowed by the standards, because associated frames of such a pipe travel together as a bundle, every networking device disposed between the transmitting and the receiving end of such a pipe is required to process these frames at the 12-c level. Therefore, to the extent that many of the currently deployed networking devices are adapted to operate at STS-1 or STS-3c levels only, they are unable to handle STS-12c data frames, thus rendering such concatenated pipes ineffective.
To more efficiently utilize the SONET/SDH bandwidth, virtual concatenation has been developed. Virtual concatenation is defined, in part, by the ANSI T1-X1.5, which is an evolving standard. In accordance with the virtual concatenation, any number of smaller STS-1 or STS-3c pipes may be grouped together to form a larger pipe. For example, three STS-1 pipes may be virtually concatenated to form a STS-1-3v pipe. In the following, it is understood that −Nv (N is an integer) appended to either STS-1 or STS-3c designates the number of respective channels that are virtually concatenated. For example, STS-1-12v designates virtual concatenation of twelve STS-1 pipes. Similarly, STS-3c-16v designates virtual concatenation of sixteen STS-3c pipes.
In virtual concatenation, data carried in time-slots associated with the smaller pipes may travel through different paths with different propagation delays. Synchronization is maintained between the transmitting end and the receiving end such that the virtually concatenated channels appear as contiguously concatenated channels. Because virtual concatenation enables concatenation of any number of smaller pipes, it overcomes some of the above described problems associated with contiguously concatenated pipes. For example, virtual concatenation enables forming a STS-1-5v pipe which, as described above, does not have a contiguously concatenated counterpart pipe, i.e., there is no STS-5c pipe. Moreover, because in virtual concatenation, the basic building blocks STS-1 or STS-3c, i.e., the frames with the lowest granularity, are not bundled together, they are readily supported by currently deployed networking devices.
Data bytes transmitted through virtually concatenated channels are originally aligned across their constituent time-slots. However, data belonging to different time-slots may be transmitted through different paths with different delays. Therefore, data bytes are typically not aligned when received by a receiver. FIG. 1 shows data bytes associated with three time-slots 1, 2 and 3 as transmitted and received across one channel. As seen from FIG. 1, data bytes D1, D2, D3, D4, D5, D6, D7 . . . of each of time-slots 1, 2 and 3 are aligned when transmitted at the transmitter end. However, due to differential delays, while time-slot 1 receives data bytes D4, D5, D6 and D7, . . . time-slot 2 receives data bytes D1, D2, D3 and D4, and time-slot 3 receives data bytes D6, D7, D8 and D9 Note that, for example, data byte D1 of time-slot 2 is aligned with data byte D4 of time-slot 1 and data byte D6 of time-slot 3. Therefore, as seen from FIG. 1, the data bytes associated with time-slots 1, 2 and 3 are not aligned when received by a receiver.